


Baby Bird

by Swing_and_Cinema



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, baby!Damian, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swing_and_Cinema/pseuds/Swing_and_Cinema
Summary: What if when Talia gave Damian to Bruce, instead of being a kid, he was only a year old? How do the members of the Batfam react?





	1. Chapter 1

For once, Alfred mused, things seemed to be going well. By all accounts, Dick seemed to be doing well in Bludhaven. Tim was settled into his role as Robin, and was thriving. The situation with Jason was not great, admittedly, but seemed to be improving. The Red Hood could meet with Gotham’s other vigilantes without it ending in a fight. Most miraculous of all, Bruce had agreed to take some time off. He sipped his tea. No doubt, something else was certain to come along soon to interrupt their lives. But for now, he would enjoy the moment. 

The moment lasted another ten minutes before being interrupted by an incoming call from Bruce. Alfred picked up the phone. “Sir?”

“Alfred”. He was using the Batman voice. “I’m on my way home. Arrival in under two hours. I have a baby with me and I need you to get the necessary supplies.”

“Certainly Sir.” This was not the first time the Batman had rescued a child. “Shall I inform the local custody services?”

“No. It’s... complicated. I’ll explain when I get back”. He hung up.

Alfred sighed.

............................

Bruce stared down at the baby in his lap. The baby-Damian- stared back at him. Dark hair, dark hair, an blue eyes. 

"Alfred, this is Damian. He's, umm, mine" To Bruce's relief, Alfred didn't lecture him but, simply raised an eyebrow.

"I see. And the mother of the child?"

Bruce grimaced. "Talia".

"I feel I ought to lecture you on protection, but I suppose it’s a bit late for that"

Bruce sighed. "Will you watch him while I get changed?"

"Of course, sir." He accepted the baby. "Do you by chance know how old he is?"

Bruce did some quick math in his head. "About a year?"

"Very well sir". He turned the baby to face him. "A pleasure to meet you Master Damian."  
Damian scowled.

…....................

Tim had walked in on some strange things in the cave. But this is the first time he walked in to find Bruce running scans on a baby.

"Uh, hey Bruce, what's going on?"

"Just taking precautions," he said, not looking up.

"For what?" Getting Bruce to talk was like pulling teeth. Except when it was important information to a case. Which this surely had to be.

 

"Making certain he's a real baby. Not implanted with anything" 

Tim threw his hands up. "That's... not helpful at all. Bruce, where did you get the baby."

"Talia."

"Why did Talia..." Realization hit him. "Bruce, please tell me that you didn't make a baby with Talia al-Ghul". 

Bruce turned to meet his eyes, with a look that on another man would be called guilty. "His name is Damian" he said at last.

Tim sighed. "Are you absolutely sure he's yours?" 

Damian looked up at Tim and glared. He had seen that look before. It was the same look that terrified the criminals of Gotham. It was the same look that could the Justice League to silence. It was the same look that Dick called "The Bat-glare".

"Oh my God. He is yours"

Bruce worked silently for a moment. "Hold him for me" 

"Uh ok" Tim didn't have much experience with babies, but Damian seemed fairly cooperative.

As soon as Tim reached for him he began to scream.

"Hey, hey it's ok Damian calm down!"

"Do you need help?"

"No, I've got- OW HE BIT ME!"

Damian stopped screaming just long enough to look pleased with himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara almost felt bad about how much she was enjoying this. Almost. But watching ( rather listening to) Bruce and Tim trying to raise a baby was easily the most entertaining thing that had happened to her all year.

“I’m telling you, Oracle. He hates me”.

“Robin, you know that’s not-“

“I know its not logical! He’s a baby. He shouldn’t have the mental capacity to hate anyone. But I’m telling you he does. Every time I get close, or even look at him too long, he starts screaming. Not crying, screaming”

Barbara laughed. “The boy wonder has finally met his match.”

“Whatever. Hey, did you tell Ja… Red Hood about him?”

“Now what would make you ask that?”

“Well the last time I ran into him on a case, he asked me how the ‘demon baby’ was. I didn’t tell him, and-“

“What you heard ‘demon baby’ and assumed it was your little brother?”  
Tim sighed. “ If you had me him, you would understand. Anyways, I was going to say that I didn’t tell him, and Bruce never tells anyone anything, ever. Alf said it wasn’t him, so that leaves you and Nightwing”.

“Well it wasn’t me. I know that Nightwing is thrilled about it”.

“Oh, yeah. He’s coming over this weekend to meet him.”

“Well that will be fun”.

............................................................................

Like always, Dick made an entrance. “Bruce!” he said, throwing open the door, arms full. “I can’t believe it! I’m so happy! I’ve always wanted a baby brother!” He noticed Tim shift uncomfortably.

“Not that you aren’t my brother too, Tim.” He said quickly. “Of course, you’re my little brother, but your not a baby brother. Well not a literal baby anyways.”   
Tim smiled a little at that, which Dick considered a success. Bruce was less amused.

“Dick, what is that?”

“It’s a Batman onesie! Isn’t it adorable? Here, I found a Robin one too! I couldn’t find a nightwing in his size, but I ordered one online and then I found a Super-man bib and…”  
Bruce sighed, as if his oldest son bringing home a pile of gifts was too great a burden for any one man to bear.

“Hey, cheer up, Bruce! It could have been worse. I saw a pair of Green Lantern shoes, but I knew that you would disown me if I bought them.” 

“I most certainly would have.”

Dick caught sight of Alfred coming down with Damian. Oh my gosh, he’s adorable! Can I hold him?”

“Assuming you don’t mean me, Master Grayson, you certainly may, if he is willing.”

Dick held out his arms. “What do you say, Dami? Can I hold you?”

Damian considered him seriously for a moment, then held up his arms. As Dick bounced him and chattered, Damain acutally began to smile.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Tim muttered.

.......................................................

Damian set in his playpen in the cave as the others talked. He knew several words now, like “dada” and “alf” and “juice”. “No” and “mine” were some of his particular favorites. (He   
still refused to say “tim”.) Most of the words they were using, thought, such as “successful press release” and “media darling” were unfamiliar. One of the words, though, he recognized. He didn’t know what it meant, but he had heard it several times before, so it must be important. He decided to try it out.

“Bat!”

Everyone stopped to look at him.“Did he just say what I think he did?”

Pleased with himself, he continued. “Bat! Bat, bat, bat, bat bat!”

“This…could be a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time officially publishing a fic! I've written some stuff for friends an done quite a bit of rp, but this is still new to me. Constructive criticism welcome! Let me know if I missed a tag or anything like that.
> 
> Also there's going to be another chapter that should be posted within the week, but I can't figure out how to make that show.


End file.
